Kyoryuu/Giga
Giga is a friendly Kyoryuu. She can join you after a battle. World Interactions Battle Dialogue "Hazy..." "*siiip*..." "I'll crush you..." "Sleepy..." "Large..." "Can I lick you...?" "Raaawr..." "Don't bully me..." "I'm not a turtle... I'm a dragon." "Humans are rare..." "My fang fell out... I will give it to you." (+1 True Dragon Fang) "I can't eat money... You can have it." (+ 5050G) "I will give you this magic stone... I picked it up." (+1 Rumbling Orange Earth Stone) "I want to eat meat..." (Give 1 Meat) *Yes - "Thanks... ♪" (+20 Affinity) *No - "Hnnnn!" "I want to eat money..." (Give 3030G) *Yes - "Thanks... ♪" (+25 Affinity) *No - "Hnnnn!" *Not enough money - "...You don't have it?" "Are meat buns tasty...?" (Give 1 Steamed Meat Bun) *Yes - "Thanks... ♪" (+30 Affinity) *No - "Hnnnn!" "...Tasty?" *Not tasty - "Really...? I'll try eating you..." *Delicious - "Then I want to eat you..." (+10 Affinity) *I'm poisonous - "Don't want..." (-5 Affinity) "Why am I so big..." *"Because you ate too much - "Eating too much...isn't good?" (-5 Affinity) *You were large to begin with - "If I started like that, it can't be helped..." *Because you're big-hearted - "You praised me... I'm happy..." (+10 Affinity) "Why are humans so small...?" *We don't eat much - "Please eat a lot..." *Our hearts are small - "Really? Poor thing..." *You're just big - "I'm big...?" (+10 Affinity) "...What are you doing?" *Adventuring - "How strange..." *Walking - "Can we walk together...?" (+10 Affinity) *Monster hunting - "Hate..." (-5 Affinity) "Is there an animal bigger than me...?" *Elephant - "Elephants are smaller than me..." *Whale - "Aren't they in the sea? I would like to see them..." (+10 Affinity) *Ultrasaurus - "What's that...? I don't know..." Pocket Castle Basic Greeting: Giga: "Are you going for a walk? *excited*..." With Dahlia: Dahlia: "Big..." Giga: "Big..." Dahlia: "Compare height...?" Giga: "You're long, that's not better..." Dahlia: "Ufufu..." With Emeth: Emeth: "GIANT DRAGON CONFIRMED..." Giga: "It's a rock giant... Let's play..." Emeth: "PLAY...? THAT IS NOT IN MY COMMANDS..." Giga: "Do this... Shove!" Emeth: "UNDERSTOOD...SHOVE!" Sonya: "The castle is falling apart!!" With Jame: Jame: "Ooh, a giant dragon!" Giga: "Wow, a giant person..." Jame: "Hey, can I ride on your shell?" Giga: "You can't, the trees would fall off... Can I ride on your back...?" Jame: "No way, I'd be crushed under your weight!" Jame: "............" Giga: "............" Jame: "Ooh, a giant dragon!" Giga: "Wow, a giant person..." With Warvein: Giga: "Hazy..." Warvein: "This dragon is really absentminded... Can't you move a little faster...?" Giga: "I should run around at high speeds...?" Warvein: "I take back what I just said, I'm really scared." Camp Grandeur Theatre World Playful Actions 1st Action: Giga: "Hazy..." Giga is in a daze... happens 2nd Action: Giga: "*munch munch*..." Giga is eating some food she stole... happens 3rd Action: Giga: "*snore*..." Giga fell asleep... falls asleep 4th Action: Giga: "Lost..." Giga is confused... becomes Confused 5th Action: Giga: "Cruuush!" uses Megaton Press Category:Monsters Category:Dragons Category:Voracious Monsters Category:Artist: Setouchi Category:Companions Category:Characters: Paradox Chapter 2